


Their Fate

by MisaoSouen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoSouen/pseuds/MisaoSouen
Summary: Follow the path of Kagome and Sesshomaru on their life changing decisions for love and a family."Speech"'Thoughts'"Yelling!"This is a SesshomaruXKagome fanfic from Inuyasha I do not own the characters except the ones I make.Belongs to Rumiko Takahashi





	Their Fate

Kagome ran through the woods with her signature yellow book bag and her bow and arrows with Shippo clinging to her shoulder trying to stay on they were running from a giant demon pig since Inuyasha promised her that he will protect her, but that's a lie.

Kagome mumbled "Inuyasha you idiot you said you be here to protect me, but you're too busy with Kikyo" her mood starts to go sour, she then stops and pulls an arrow aiming at the demon pig hoping she'll hit it.

The purifying arrow struck the demon pig in the shoulder making its arm turn to dust and even more angry, causing it to run faster after Kagome and Shippo.

Kagome pushed her legs faster until they reached a cliff below it a deep blue stream, she gulped and yelled "Hold on tight Shippo!!" she then grabbed Shippo from her shoulder and held him tightly against her as she jumped off the cliff.

Shippo clutched tightly to Kagome as they landed in the stream with a splash and Kagome starts to swim towards the bank reaching it shortly after she puts Shippo on the bank and starts to climb out smiling "Oh thank kami nothing got washed away!".

Her delightfulness didn't last long as she looks behind her spotting the demon pig climbing down the cliff she then quickly readies an arrow and aims once again, but this time at its chest, she lets it go as a swirling glittery pink purifying light surrounds it hitting its chest.

As soon as the arrow launches into its chest the pig turns into dust falling to the ground and being carried away by the breeze making Kagome sigh in relief "Ne Shippo lets change our clothes".

Kagome opens her bag and pulls out another school uniform and clothes for Shippo they go behind a couple if bushes and change into dry clothes they pack up and start to work their way back up on the cliff with Shippo on her shoulders once again.

Shippo whimpers as they reach the top of the cliff "Mama, are we lost?" Kagome smiles slightly "No, we are not lost I know where to go and nothing bad will happen if it does I'll be here to protect you alright?"

Shippo nods snuggling into Kagome's neck to settle down for the walk, hoping it won't take very long at all.

~an hour passes~

Kagome sighs as it is almost night time she starts to remember that they were jumped by demons distracting the others from Kagome and she had to run away from the pig demon since she did not have enough time to pull an arrow.

Kagome gets closer to the camp sight, smiling then starts to run through the trees to reach it faster when she arrives she sees Sango, Miroku, and Kirara no Inuyasha since he ran off to see Kikyo.

She smiles brightly while yelling "Sango! Miroku! Kirara!" they run to her engulfing her into a big hug that makes her cry as Kirara rubs against her leg.

Sango starts to cry a little since she felt bad for earlier "Kagome I'm so glad that you're safe!! Are you hurt anywhere?"

Kagome smiles a little "No, I'm ok, I took care of the pig demon before we could get seriously injured I only have a few scratches from branches but I'm fine."

They pull away from her as she sets down her bag and weapon while Miroku hangs their wet clothes to dry "Let's get you two some supper shall we?"

Sango leads her to the fire where there is stew for them, she serves Shippo and Kagome, after they eat they settle down for the night.

Kagome sighs and whispers "Where are you Inuyasha?" She closes her eyes and shortly after falls asleep in her sleeping bag.


End file.
